Por un mundo con más sonrisas
by Sole Cheney
Summary: En medio de su dolor y frustración con el que llegó al presente, sólo un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza... venganza por la muerte de su madre y Mai. Pero ahora agradece a Gohan por recordarle el verdadero motivo de su lucha y su viaje al pasado.


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

" _Era una sonrisa que podría hacer que un hombre creyera que la vida era buena."_

 _ **John Verdon**_

* * *

 **POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS SONRISAS**

* * *

No lo puede creer. ¿Ese sujeto, con el ridículo traje de superhéroe, persiguiendo a la bebé por los aires es su maestro? Bueno, técnicamente, en esa línea temporal nunca lo fue y por lo visto nunca lo sería, pero no se imaginaba que entre el Gohan del futuro y el del presente hubieran tantas diferencias.

Primero, su _ki_. Ese increíble poder que alguna vez había causado miedo en ese abominable androide que lo obligó a viajar al pasado la primera vez, esa fuerza que era de otro mundo ya no está. No existe ni un sólo rastro, es como estar ante otra persona, una completamente diferente, y eso sin mencionar su aspecto.

Segundo, su familia. El suegro, Mr. Stán, es un loco, un desquiciado que ha forjado su fama en mentiras y aún así parece estar bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Aunque algo de esa actitud ya la había vislumbrado en el Torneo de Cell, ahí supo que algo con ese hombre no estaba del todo bien. Por otro lado, su hija está llena de energía y es muy traviesa, de hecho está seguro que de chicos ni él ni Goten fueron tan terribles y problemáticos como ella, y eso es mucho decir. Su mujer, bueno, ella parece la única cuerda de la residencia aunque su apacibilidad y paciencia le sorprenden un poco, supone que es porque ya está acostumbrada a esas situaciones que él encuentra bizarras.

No creía que las ganas de darle las gracias a su "maestro" lo llevaran a vivir esos momentos. La vida de Gohan es una locura, es tan distinta a la de los demás y no le ve sentido alguno... hasta que los dos salen al jardín con la pequeña Pan.

.

Ahí está observándolos como si no los hubiera visto en toda la tarde. Padre e hija, los dos cruzando sus miradas mientras las risas de ambos los rodean e iluminan todo a su paso. Una escena tan común en ese tiempo, pero no en su línea temporal. Y no lo puede evitar, ese es el disparador de su imaginación.

Dentro de su mente se pasean imágenes de falsos recuerdos que jamás tendría. Su madre, Mai y él. Los tres compartiendo un almuerzo, con las miradas que desprenden una felicidad abrumadora, las sonrisas que no abandonan los rostros en ningún momento y la despreocupación, sobre todo la despreocupación. Esa escena no transmite miedo ni terror, no existe la incertidumbre ni la impotencia, no se hace presente la desesperanza ni la desesperación. Nada de lo que él conoce está ahí, ni en su mente ni en ese presente. Y, finalmente, lo entiende.

Ve marchar a Gohan con la niña a punto de dormirse en sus brazos, dirige su mirada hacia la ventana en donde la esposa y el suegro de su "maestro" los miran felices, y recuerda que ese es el motivo de su viaje.

Él no está allí para buscar venganza por la muerte de su madre y Mai, esos hechos no se podrían remediar, aunque él o quién sea derrote a Black, ellas no volverían... nunca, nunca las vería de nuevo, nunca compartirían un almuerzo, nunca haría realidad esos recuerdos falsos de su cabeza... nunca. Su corazón se siente oprimido, una vez más, la angustia y el sufrimiento hacen mella en él y recorren su cuerpo; las lágrimas regresan a su encuentro y se permite exteriorizar sus sentimientos. El llamado de Gohan lo regresa a la realidad, a su dura y cruel realidad.

.

Al partir a la Corporación Cápsula, una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios y le agradece al hijo de Goku en un susurro. El viento se lleva ese "gracias" que es muy diferente al "gracias" que le dio hace unos minutos. Ese agradecimiento es por recordarle el verdadero motivo de su viaje, llegó a ese presente para buscar ayuda y poder brindarle a los sobrevivientes de su futuro la oportunidad de sonreír con sus seres amados, darles la posibilidad de formar una familia, de poder salir a la calle y comprar un helado de chocolate o vainilla en algún pequeño puesto en dónde un amable y feliz hombre los pueda atender, que sean capaces de poder asistir a una universidad y enorgullecer a sus familias, que simplemente puedan reír, reír y cumplir esas metas que él ya no podría.

Ahora, aunque le duela y se sienta morir por dentro, no importan sus sueños rotos que sólo anidan en su imaginación, ahora lo que realmente importa es luchar por un futuro mejor... por un mundo con más sonrisas.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! :D

En algún momento tenía que escribir un OS de Trunks, y el capítulo de ayer me dio el empujoncito que me faltaba para inspirarme. Como a muchos, me da mucha pena que Mirai Trunks deba sufrir tanto u.u sólo espero que en algún momento Toriyama se digne a darle a felicidad que se merecen, jum ¬¬ Adoro a Trunks en cualquier línea temporal y espero que este sea el comienzo de muchos escritos de él por parte mia C:

Besos.

 _Sole C:_


End file.
